A Creature at Downton
by i-live-for-television
Summary: Jimmy has finally forgiven Thomas and is ready to start a new friendship with him. But when a new and possibly dangerous Valet begins working at Downton, Jimmy realizes that he cares a lot more for Thomas than he originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A Creature at Downton**

**By: i-live-for-television**

**Chapter 1:**

Jimmy was at the dining table but his mind was faraway. The movements he made were mechanic but he had finally found a way to eat his dinner that convinced everybody he was still present.

Deep in his mind Jimmy reminisced. He had never paid much attention to emotions, his life always seemed like a long list of rules that he was born to follow.

He thought everything would change when his parents died, but all he found was that life only changed in one way; the list of rules grew longer and longer and he continued to abide by them, his emotions never compromising what he needed to do to live. Everything was so easy to follow and if something went wrong he fixed it. He had always been able to fix it.

That was until he met Mr Thomas Barrow.

'_a strange looking man with a fetish for cigarettes_' Jimmy thought but grimaced at the description '_well.. not strange exactly..just different' _Jimmy found that he could never quite put into words how he thought Thomas looked.

A memory of Thomas standing next to him at the piano appeared in his head. Thomas was grinning happily as Jimmy played the Passacaglia by Handel, a song that Thomas had requested of him, Jimmy smiled back trying to show off his ability to play as he kept his eyes on Thomas rather than the keys.

Jimmy's eyes widened as he sat upright in his chair blinking a few times to bring him back to the present. He looked around the table, Alfred and Ivy were chatting to each other about cooking although Alfred looked much more enthused about the conversation than Ivy. Jimmy often felt like grabbing hold of Alfred and yelling in his face '_You're a rotten flirt! stop trying she's not interested!'. _But instead he just watched in silent frustration.

"Jimmy!" Mrs Patmore called from the kitchen.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and sighed resentfully as he stood up from the table and went into the kitchen

"Mrs Patmore?" he answered.

"Jimmy yes! you'll need to take this tray to Mr Barrow's room" she handed the tray to Jimmy with more force than necessary.

Even though he had forgiven Thomas a few weeks ago for the awkward encounter in his bedroom he still found it uncomfortable to be alone with him in Thomas' room.

_'Don't be stupid he saved you from a beating, the least you can do is give him dinner' _Jimmy thought as he made his way up the stairs to Thomas' room. He hesitated for a moment before knocking.

"Mr Barrow?" he called from outside.

"Come in" Thomas' voice answered.

Jimmy walked in keeping his eyes on the tray as he spoke " I've brought up a tray from Mrs Patmore"

"Oh..Thank you Jimmy" Thomas' said in quiet nervousness.

"I'll just leave it here" Jimmy still hadn't made eye contact with Thomas since entering the room. He placed the tray on the bedside table before daring to look up.

Thomas' once seemingly unscathed complexion was now textured with fading scratches and bruises

'.._my fault' _Jimmy thought.

"How's your.." Jimmy gestured his hand towards Thomas' injuries "..How are you feeling?"

Thomas perked up at Jimmy's interest "Oh" He said shyly "I'll be fine, still a bit sore but no need to worry, I'm quite sure I'll start working again tomorrow" Thomas replied, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips, it seemed he too struggled to make eye contact with Jimmy.

"Well that's good news Mr Barrow, it'll be nice to have you downstairs again" Jimmy gave Thomas a quick nod and left the room.

Once Thomas' door was closed Jimmy decided to retire for bed early. Halfway to his room he heard a mad footsteps coming up from the stairs.

"Jimmy" Alfred said loudly as he rounded the corner to the hallway of the staff rooms.

"What Alfred?" Jimmy called back.

"Carson wants to talk to us, you need to come back downstairs" Alfred gestured his head to the stairs then disappeared down them with Jimmy following closely behind.

"James, Alfred as you very well know today was Mr Bates last day, therefore we will be welcoming his replacement tomorrow and I'm expecting one of you to show him to his room and his Lordship's." Mr Carson said formally.

"Who is he Mr Carson?" Alfred asked blatantly.

"Sebastian Aldaine, but to you two Mr Aldaine." Carson replied, his hands clasped tightly together on the desk in front of him. "He'll be arriving early in the morning-at around five o' clock and I expect one of you to be there to greet him, you can decided on whom.

"Yes Mr Carson" the footmen said almost in complete unison as they left the room.

"I wonder how old he is?" Alfred asked, his expression confused as if he were trying to picture the new valet without any idea what he looks like.

"Does it matter?" Jimmy replied.

Alfred shrugged "What if he's our age?..no he couldn't be a valet, not at our age. I wonder what he looks like..what if he's lame like Mr Bates?"

Jimmy grit his teeth in irritation "Does. it. matter.?"

"I'spose not..but it'd be nice if Carson gave us a bit more detail though, I mean he is going to work with us" Alfred rambled on, not noticing Jimmy's growing annoyance.

"Right, okay I'm off to bed" said Jimmy as he began speeding off to his room.

"Jimmy! wait a minute we still need to work out who's going to greet him" Alfred called out.

Jimmy exhaled loudly and spun around on the spot "Alright then, to save him the irritation of your bloody questions Alfred, I'll do it. " He heard a barely audible gasp but ignored it and went straight to his room, falling asleep barely ten minutes later.

_"Jimmy" Alice said placing a hand on the side of Jimmy's face "Jimmy, do you love me?" _

_Jimmy stared into her big brown eyes. He was 18 and had never been asked that question before. He knew Alice was beautiful. her hair was shiny and the colour of chocolate, her lips were full and pink and her skin was completely unblemished except for the few freckles that were sprinkled around her nose._

_Yes she was certainly beautiful. But did he love her? _

_he stroked his fingers through her hair and stared more intensely into her eyes than he ever had before._

_And felt nothing. _

_'Why don't I love her?..I should love her shouldn't I?'_

Jimmy awoke to the loud chiming of his alarm clock. He instantly sprung out of bed, eagerly wanting to be distracted from his vivid dream. He threw on his uniform and as usual spent most of the time that he had allowed himself to get ready perfecting his hair.

He walked downstairs and waited near the entrance door for the new valet. Barely a minute later three loud knocks sounded from the outside of the door, startling Jimmy a bit.

He opened the door to find a man most likely in his late twenties standing before him. The man was taller than Jimmy and wearing a tweed brown three piece suit. He had pale skin and an oval shaped face with soft features. His hair was naturally wavy and medium length but what astonished Jimmy was the unique colour. His hair was a spice brown with golden highlights that shone when he tilted his head to the side.

His eyes were of a rare colour as well, a murky yet warm hazel that just like his hair also glinted gold.

"I'spose you're Mr Aldaine?" Jimmy asked his voice rising higher than intended.

The man smiled exhibiting a glorious display of straight white teeth "Why yes I am, but you can call me Sebastian" His voice was almost unreal, it was British but mixed with something of a European accent.

" I'm Jimmy Kent, first footman here" Jimmy explained.

"Pleasure to meet you Jimmy" he extended a hand out and Jimmy shook it.

"So where am I to put my belongings?" Sebastian said, gesturing his head towards his suitcases.

"Upstairs are the staff rooms, just follow me" Jimmy said.

They stopped outside the staff dining room first. "This is our dining room, you'll have to come down here after you're finished with his Lordship so I can introduce you to the rest of the staff"

Sebastian glanced around the room and nodded to Jimmy before they continued along their way.

"This is marvellous looking house, isn't it?" Sebastian remarked studying the home as they walked up the stairs to the staff rooms together.

"It's a bit to take in when you first come here, but you get used to it" Jimmy replied, taking notice of the graceful and light footed way Sebastian walked up the stairs and into the staff rooms hallway.

"Seems a lot to get used to" Sebastian smirked "Jimmy do tell me something"

"Tell you what?" He replied holding Sebastian's door open for him.

"Because you're title's first footman there must be a second, correct?" Sebastian asked politely.

'_why does he bloody care about that?' Jimmy thought._

"Well Alfred's second footman" Jimmy leaned against up against the wall, waiting for Sebastian to unpack.

"And I suppose there's no third?" Sebastian asked.

"No. just two" Jimmy replied promptly.

There were a few minutes of silence as Sebastian began unpacking his suitcases.

Jimmy glanced around the room, his gaze finally settling on Sebastian's hair "I've got to ask, what are you going to do about your hair.. it seems a bit-"

"Long" Sebastian said finishing off Jimmy's sentence. "Well, if you must know I can slick it back, sometimes I tie it. You'll find it looks quite presentable after I'm finished with it"

"Or you could..cut it" Jimmy responded uncaringly.

Sebastian laughed "Unfortunately Jimmy, short hair doesn't suit me."

Jimmy replied with a nod while trying to picture Sebastian with short hair.

"Here I'll show you" said Sebastian while grabbing a jar of pomade out of his bag. "Actually, just give me a minute I'll change into the uniform Mr Carson gave me as well, just to give you the full effect"

"Alright" Jimmy replied stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

He leant up against the wall waiting for Sebastian. It took maybe five minutes and then Sebastian walked out in full uniform.

'_Damnit' _Jimmy thought_._

Sebastian looked even more professional than Jimmy did. His hair was slicked back which made his cheekbones prominently stand out. Even his valet's livery fit him perfectly.

Sebastian shot him a confident smile. "So?"

"Alright I see what'ya mean" Jimmy snapped. "Follow me, I'll take you to his Lordships room"

They walked in silence and then stopped outside his Lordships door.

"I'spose you know what to do now?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, thank you very much for your help Jimmy" Sebastian replied.

"I'll be off then, come down to the staff's dining room when you're done here" Jimmy said and parted ways with Sebastian.

He took his time walking downstairs to the dining room and made himself a cup of tea, taking a slower than usual fifteen minutes to drink it. His mind pondered over the new valet.

"Morning Jimmy" Ivy said, walking out of the kitchen with a dishcloth and cup in hand.

"Mornin' Ivy" he greeted her.

"How're yo-" Ivy stopped mid sentence her attention appeared to be fixated on the entrance to the dining room.

Jimmy looked over to see Sebastian walking towards him the light that shone overhead made the gold tones in Sebastian's his hair and eye's stand out.

"Jimmy" he nodded. "And who's this?" Sebastian gestured his head towards Ivy who's facial expression was the epitome of awestruck.

"That's Ivy, and Ivy that's Sebastian the new valet" Jimmy said in a bored tone.

"Lovely to meet you Ivy" Sebastian grinned.

"Nice to meet you too" Ivy replied shyly.

The rest of the staff were beginning to pile in now, Jimmy went around went around introducing Sebastian to them all, growing immediately tired of everyone's shocked expressions when they first laid eyes on him.

When Jimmy thought everyone had been introduced, he went to sit by the piano, Sebastian following closely behind.

Jimmy looked through the sheet music trying to decide what song to practise, that was until Sebastian lightly nudged him in the arm "Who's he?" Sebastian asked, his voice growing deeper until it sounded almost like a growl.

Jimmy gritted his teeth at the nudge before looking over to the entrance to see Thomas dressed in full uniform.

"Mr Barrow" Jimmy replied

"I'd definitely like meet him " Sebastian said, his eye's never leaving Thomas.

Jimmy sighed angrily, although Sebastian took no notice he seemed completely focused on Thomas.

"Come on then" Jimmy hurried Sebastian over to Thomas.

"Mr Barrow this is-" Jimmy started.

"Sebastian Aldaine, his Lordships new valet" Sebastian cut Jimmy off and introduced himself. He extended his hand out while flashing Thomas the most genuine smile he had given anyone all day.

Thomas jaw dropped but snapped back up in a split second. It seemed to take him a moment to process what he was looking at before he began speaking .

"Thomas Barrow.. I'm the under butler here" He said, shaking Sebastian's extended hand.

Sebastian's eyes flickered around Thomas' face before continuing "Ah, so I take it you're my superior Mr Barrow?

Jimmy noticed a faint change in colour on Thomas' face.

"Yes, technically speaking I am..your superior" said Thomas.

"But you're so young?" Sebastian mused.

"I can assure you that I'm old enough" said Thomas whose cheeks were obviously reddening.

"You're certainly not old Mr Barrow! to be honest I was truly terrified that I'd only be under the supervision of Mr Carson" Sebastian whispered, leaning in closer to Thomas "How fantastic it is that I'll be under your control as well, you certainly look like a lot more fun." Sebastian smiled cheekily at Thomas who directed his eyes towards the ground, a smile almost engulfing his whole face.

Jimmy squinted his eyes at the conversation unfolding before him.

"So Mr Barrow..may I call you Thomas?" Sebastian asked in the exquisite of voices.

"Yes" Thomas replied without a moment's hesitation.

"I've always liked that name you're a very lucky man! my name sounds ridiculous you see, it's as if it was taken straight out of a fairytale" said Sebastian.

"No, no it's not it-" Thomas stuttered "it's a nice name..you've got a very nice name"

Jimmy almost scoffed out loud _'is he serious?'_

"Well.. I suppose it can't be too bad if you approve of it Thomas" Sebastian replied, his voice sounded unreal, it was husky yet angelic at the same time.

The look on Thomas' face was unreadable, although it hinted strong disbelief.

"I should get back to work" Thomas glanced in Jimmy's direction for a moment before leaving.

When Jimmy turned back to Sebastian he saw a completely different expression, Sebastian's lips were pressed together into a thin line and his eyes were screaming with determination.

"May I ask you something?" Sebastian's eyes were now set on Jimmy, his expression different again, he was oozing with the same sincerity he demonstrated earlier. "About Mr Barrow" he continued.

"What do you want to know about Mr Barrow?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Does he have a woman?..a wife maybe?" Sebastian looked at Jimmy innocently.

This time Jimmy really did scoff out loud "Mr Barrow!? definitely not"

"Surprising" Sebastian replied "A man his age.. with his looks and his title you think he would have a wife by now maybe a few children"

Jimmy almost laughed "No I can assure you that Mr Barrow won't be having children anytime soon"

Sebastian did nothing but smile and stare in the direction that Thomas went.

Jimmy looked at him and for a moment, just a split second he swore he saw Sebastian's eye's glow completely gold.

The rest of the day was incredibly busy. Jimmy hadn't even had a chance to stand still. Lunch was a quick gulping down of his soup and then he was off again polishing silver, replenishing the fires or doing any of the countless other jobs he was assigned.

By the time dinner came around Jimmy was completely buggered. He sat down in his usual seat and mentally checked off all the jobs had done.

"Mind if I sit here?" an achingly familiar voice interrupted Jimmy's train of thought.

Jimmy turned to the direction of the voice on the other end of the table and sure enough it was Sebastian displaying his set of perfect pearly white teeth in a wide grin.

" I don't mind" Thomas responded quickly.

Sebastian moved his chair closer to Thomas, so unnoticeably that Jimmy would have never realised if he wasn't already watching them.

When Sebastian took his seat he brushed his forearm against Thomas', a gesture that certainly did not go unnoticed by neither Thomas or Jimmy.

"I must ask Thomas, what happened to you?" Sebastian studied the faded bruises on Thomas' face, his golden hazel eyes glinting with curiosity and concern.

Thomas raised a hand to his face automatically and covered the particularly tender spot underneath his eye as if he were ashamed.

"I was" Thomas caught Jimmy's gaze for a moment "I was mugged".

A wash of guilt ran through Jimmy '_how can he stand it..being a hero but not taking an ounce of credit for it"._

"You must've put up one hell of a fight" said Sebastian.

"I tried" replied Thomas.

Jimmy clenched his jaw '_should I?' ._

Sebastian patted Thomas on the back, making him return his gaze to Sebastian's. "That was incredibly brave of you, I don't know what I would have done in the same situation".

"It was" Jimmy almost whispered from the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry?" Sebastian asked, his hand slowly sliding off Thomas' back, making Thomas shiver.

"It was brave of Mr Barrow" Jimmy continued.

"As I said" Sebastian laughed.

"No you don't-" Jimmy looked around the room nervously, as if he had just made a horrendous mistake. "Mr Barrow he-"

Thomas looked at Jimmy now, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Never mind" Jimmy got up quickly and left the room, leaving a very astonished Thomas behind.

'_bloody hell' _Jimmy thought to himself when he was back in his room 'he deserves it for what he did, he deserves to have people know why he got in a fight...doesn't he?' Jimmy ran both hands through his hair completely messing it up in the process.

It was only when thinking about Thomas that Jimmy got himself so worked up, he sat down on the chair in his room for a while _'right I'll go down later and tell them' _he thought. He spent the next hour deciding whether he would or he wouldn't, eventually deciding that he would.

He made his way Downstairs but stopped outside the entrance of the dining room, peeking in to see who was still there. It was only Thomas and Sebastian in the room, Jimmy moved closer to get a better view and tried to stifle a startled gasp '_What the hell!' _

He could see that Sebastian was cupping the side of Thomas' face with his hand, but he didn't look like Sebastian anymore, his pupils had disappeared and now his eyes were completely golden, the roots of his hair were beginning to do the same thing, brown was being replaced with gold. But the most terrifying part was Sebastian's eccentric smile, his teeth were now pointed at the ends, making him look demonic.

Jimmy burst through the entrance, which distracted Sebastian whose face went back to normal as soon as he dropped his hand from Thomas' face.

"Jimmy, I thought you'd gone up" Sebastian's tone was almost as menacing as his expression.

Thomas turned his head to Jimmy. he looked completely dazed even his eyes were glazed over. "Jimmy" he said with a smile.

Jimmy walked closer to them cautiously "What's going on?"

"Nothing at all" Sebastian glared at Jimmy darkly then stood up and made a hasty exit.

Jimmy went straight over to Thomas."Did you see that?!" Jimmy asked but Thomas took no notice he instead was staring at the wall without blinking. He looked to be in a trance.

"Mr Barrow?" he knelt down next to Thomas' chair "Are you alright?"

He heard Jimmy this time and smiled tiredly "Perfectly alright" Thomas replied and got up from his chair slowly, as if it were hard to do so.

Jimmy looked at him concerned "Did you see Sebastian's face?"

"Of course I've seen his face. Quite handsome isn't he?" Thomas said without regret, his eyes still fixated on the wall.

Jimmy stared at him worriedly. "Mr Barrow?"

"I'm feeling quite run down actually Jimmy, I may go up" Thomas said, struggling to keep his eyes open as he began walking to the entrance of the room.

Jimmy nodded "I'll come with you". He walked beside Thomas, watching him closely the whole way to Thomas' door.

"Goodnight Jimmy" Thomas smiled shutting his door slowly.

Jimmy glanced down the hallway to Sebastian's room.

'_was that real?..I couldn't have seen that.' _He thought, entering his own room and getting into bed. He was so worn out that he drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

_"Jimmy!" Thomas yelled from the trees. _

_"Thomas! where are you!?" Jimmy called back, running into the forest frantically. _

_"It's trying to take me! Jimmy you need to hurry! please!" Thomas shouted._

_"I'll find you! Hold on! Jimmy yelled back._

_Jim- Argh!" Thomas shrieked. _

_Jimmy heard a sickening noise, a noise he never wanted to hear. The sounds of bones being broken and skin being torn apart. _

_"Thomas please! you must answer me I'm begging you!" He was crying now, He needed to find Thomas, He needed him. He ran as fast as he could falling over broken branches and scratching himself on the twigs as he pushed past the trees. _

_And then he saw it. _

_It had wings like a bat and large disfigured hands with ferocious pointed claws, claws which clutched something. No, not at something. At someone. _

_Jimmy dropped to his knees upon the realisation, that the someone it clutched was Thomas. Parts of Thomas anyway. _

_"No!" Jimmy screamed. _

_The creature looked at Jimmy now, it's mouth set in a frightening smile and it's eyes and hair glowing gold. _

_**A/N: Thanks for Reading! I apologise about the grammar and punctuation I've never been good with it so I hope everything made sense. :) Leave reviews if you can they're fantastic motivators for another chapter. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Creature at Downton**

**by: i-live-for-television**

**Chapter 2**

Jimmy awoke in a mad panic. He fought off his bed sheets and sprinted to the door nearly dislocating his shoulder with the force that he used to rip it open.

As he ran could think of nothing else but the safety of a man that had successfully made his life something of a living hell for the past year. He pushed open Thomas' door before he could stop himself flicking on the light switch and hurriedly making his way over to Thomas' bed.

"Jimmy?" said Thomas rubbing his eyes "What're you doing in here?" He glanced over to the clock on his cupboard "It's three in the morning?"

He was fine. Thomas was fine. But Jimmy was starting to question his own sanity as he looked into Thomas' tired blue eyes. He was in Thomas' room in the middle of night and not because he had to be. Because he wanted to be. He needed to know that Thomas was safe.

_How does he do this to me?. _

_How can he make me worry?._

_I never worry._

"I- " Jimmy shook his head "Nothing .. I just had an odd dream is all.."

"About me?" Thomas glanced confusedly around the room as if he believed that he was dreaming.

Jimmy glanced to his hands trying to figure out a response. "Well not a good one!"

_'shit' _Jimmy grimaced at his word choice.

Thomas looked shocked for a moment, hurt even. But he recovered quickly and asked with a stern and almost professional voice despite the circumstances. "What happened in your dream Jimmy?"

_"_Nothing. I apologise Mr Barrow.. It's really nothing I should go"

"Jimmy?" Thomas sounded worried.

"Sorry.." Jimmy stepped out into the hallway closing Thomas' door behind him.

He heard a creak from the dark end of the hallway, the light from Jimmy's bedroom shone from the open door lighting up the space Jimmy was standing in.

"Bad dream?" a sickly familiar voice said from the hallway as Sebastian sauntered out of the shadows lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag from it.

Jimmy stood still. "What business is it of yours?"

"It could be quite relevant to my business depending on what it was about." Sebastian smirked and moved closer the darkness of the hallway receded from his body as he walked into the light. Jimmy looked at his eyes first, they weren't a glowing gold anymore. They were back to their original murky hazel with golden speckles surrounding his pupils.

Do tell me who you dreamt about Jimmy?' He blew out the cigarette smoke smoothly and in Jimmy's direction.

Jimmy's eyes automatically drifted to Thomas' door "No one" he snarled.

Sebastian stepped closer. "Your eyes Jimmy..they betray you." He glanced at Thomas' door and then back to Jimmy "It's a weakness you know. It's not easy to protect the people you care about when you can't deny them in the face of an enemy."

"I don't care about anyone" Jimmy said unconfidently.

"Good. Because It may be unfortunate for you if you do." Sebastian turned and walked back down the hallway stopping just before his whole body was engulfed in the darkness "Pleasant dreams Mr Kent"

Jimmy went straight to his bedroom and pulled the wooden chair over to the door, placing it securely under the doorknob.

Jimmy sat down on his bed. His heart was beating exuberantly faster than usual and for once in his life he didn't feel safe. For once he worried for not only his safety but the safety of others.

That night he got no sleep. He was plagued with the thoughts of dying in strange ways. Death by a magnificent, bat winged creature who hypnotised people with its giant golden eyes before ripping them apart. He began to get ready hours before his alarm went off.

_What the hell am I going to do? _

Jimmy was ready to head down before the rest of the staff had even awoken. He spent a few minutes outside Thomas' door waiting for some kind of reassurance that he was alive in there. Eventually he heard a cough and was finally able to go downstairs with just a little peace of mind. He spent all morning trying to distract himself with chores and odd jobs that he wasn't even assigned to just so he wouldn't have to think about Sebastian or Thomas.

"Mornin' Jimmy" Alfred greeted him.

"Morning" Jimmy responded absently.

"So what're you doing'?" Alfred asked looking at the dishcloth and glass in Jimmy's hand.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy replied.

"You're doing the dishes?.. It's not our job to do those remember?"

Jimmy looked at the dishcloth and glass "Well maybe I just wanted to help out, that alright with you Alfred?

Alfred looked back at him confusedly "Uhh yes.."

"Has Sebastian spoken to you?" Jimmy asked widening his eyes at Alfred

"Well he said Hello this morning, why do you ask?"

Jimmy ruffled a hand through his hair "I-I don't trust him is all"

"He's been here a day how do you know you can't trust him?" Alfred asked with more blatancy than Jimmy thought possible.

"Just believe me.. there's something off about him" Jimmy nostrils flared unintentionally.

Alfred squinted his eyes and examined Jimmy's face "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Jimmy why are you drying the dishes ?" Thomas said from behind them.

Jimmy and Alfred both spun around "Oh he's trying to help ou-" Alfred started.

"Alfred" Jimmy snapped. "I've got to go, I'll see you both later" Jimmy speedily walked away, ignoring the feeling of both Alfred and Thomas watching him leave.

The rest of the day didn't fly by as much as it did yesterday, Jimmy found himself daydreaming for most of it. He thought about his family, his job, Sebastian and of course Thomas. Thomas had been on his mind far too much lately. He wanted to talk to him about Sebastian. He wanted to tell him everything that he was thinking.

_So why can't I? _Jimmy questioned himself.

Thomas didn't frighten him, he had never frightened him. But there was something about Thomas that made it especially hard for Jimmy to be around him.

At that moment one of Jimmy's fondest memories came back to him. Alfred had made the most ridiculous mistake of trying to carry too many teacups at once, most of which were still half full. Alfred tried dodging the rest of the servants and stepping over the objects in his way until he came across an inconveniently placed mop and bucket. He attempted to step over it, a was feat that should have been easy with the length of his legs, but no. Alfred's foot somehow went into the bucket and along with his body the teacups came crashing to the floor with an eruption of noise that could not have been missed from upstairs.

Jimmy and Thomas had been at the staff table when the situation unfolded right in front of them. Jimmy immediately turned to Thomas whose face was like Jimmy had not seen it in months, 'filled with expression'.

They both looked at each other in complete shock for a moment, or longer than a moment, Jimmy couldn't quite remember. But it had been enough time to study every mark Thomas' face and surely enough for Thomas to study his.

They both glanced back over to Alfred again who was on the floor soaking wet and surrounded by broken teacups. They suddenly burst out into fits of laughter and had to stabilise themselves on each other as they struggled to contain their amusement.

"Is anyone gonna help me? or are ya just gonna keep laughin'?" A very unamused Alfred said who was still on the floor trying to salvage the least broken teacups.

Jimmy looked at Thomas again. Thomas bit his lip and they sniggered before reluctantly getting up together to help Alfred.

Back in reality Jimmy had to cover his mouth to prevent chuckling at the memory which he so often found that he did.

_no..Thomas definitely isn't the scary one._

Suddenly he remembered Sebastian.

Images from last night starting replaying in Jimmy's mind.

_What if he's doing something to Thomas right now? _The thought made his stomach churn.

Jimmy tried continuing with the unnecessary work that he had set for himself but the niggling urge to check on Thomas was becoming too much for him to handle. It must've been nearing the end of dinner when Jimmy decided to go to the servants dining room.

_Thomas would have to be there. _

As he got closer to the dining room he heard a violin playing in the distance it was an eerie sound too, not a song Jimmy had ever heard before.

_but who was playing it? _

No one Jimmy knew had the ability to play the violin and the song was played without error, every note was so perfect that it was almost unnatural.

He walked straight into the staff room, his eyes immediately diverting to where the sound was coming from. It was Sebastian and around him were the full staff even Mr Carson. They all watched with such astonishment as Sebastian played, his movements so precise and so graceful that it almost made Jimmy sick.

He looked around the room and noticed Thomas standing against the back wall, his eyes were empty as if he were no longer there and the only thing filling him was the strange sound of the violin.

Jimmy made his way to Thomas. No one even bothering to glance at him as he did.

"Mr Barrow" he whispered.

But Thomas didn't reply he just stared blankly at Sebastian whose eyes were rimmed with the same glowing gold Jimmy saw last night.

He looked around the room taking even more notice of the rest of the staff. Everyone seemed to have the same expressions on their faces as Thomas had on his, no one even spoke a word. The room was completely silent except for the sound of the violin. They all looked completely lost in Sebastian who stared into space as well, tilting his head and nodding like he was taking instruction from an invisible presence.

"Mr Barrow" Jimmy said even louder but still evoking no response "Mr Barrow!"

_maybe something different.." _He thought.

"Thomas!" He yelled and shook Thomas' shoulders with his hands.

Thomas' body started sliding down the wall. His eyes were blinking uncontrollably and flittering around the room as if he had just awoken from a coma.

"Ah.. Jimmy" said Sebastian ending his last musical note abruptly and leaving the room in silence. "You missed dinner"

Everyone in the room was back to normal now and they all had their eyes on Jimmy who still had his hands on Thomas.

"Jimmy?" Thomas said quietly "what're you doing?"

Jimmy looked to his hands which were firmly clasped around Thomas's shoulders before retracting them immediately. "What do you mean what am I doing!? Thomas you were about to fall down" Jimmy said angrily.

"No I wasn't" Thomas replied looking at Jimmy with concern.

Jimmy huffed and turned to Sebastian "It's you isn't it! What the hell are you bloody doing!?"

"James!" a booming voice roared from the end of the table "What has gotten into you!?"

"It's not me Mr Carson, there's something wrong with all of you" Jimmy regretted that as soon as it came it out of his mouth.

"James get upstairs now!" Carson boomed.

Jimmy turned back to Thomas who looked scared for him.

_you need to understand me Thomas. if no one else will. I'll need you to. _he thought before making a dash upstairs.

Jimmy walked in circles around his room using his hands to dishevel his originally styled hair, leaving it a messy array upon his head.

'_why is he doing this?' 'He's making me look a fool' _

A knock sounded from outside and before Jimmy had time to ask who it was Carson strode in.

"James we need to speak about your behaviour tonight, first your language. Do you understand how unprofessional it is to swear on the job and especially in front of women! What were you thinking!?"

"I-" Jimmy thought for a moment.

_He'll think I've gone mad if I tell him. I'll be out of a job for sure._

_"_ I don't know what came over me Mr Carson.. I'm sorry, It won't happen again"

"You should hope it doesn't!" Carson almost shouted " I don't take this sort of thing lightly James, therefore I'm assigning you more work tomorrow as consequence for your actions, "

Jimmy nodded "Yes Mr Carson"

Jimmy stood there for what felt like hours after Carson had left. He considered sitting in the hallway all night to make sure Sebastian didn't get up to anything but eventually settled on laying in bed and listening for sounds of movement in the hallway.

The night could not have gone any slower, No one made a sound until two in the morning when Alfred went to the bathroom. but after that, nothing. It was an agonisingly tiresome wait but eventually Jimmy's alarm went off and he got up.

'_oh god' _Jimmy thought when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He had dark bags under his puffy looking eyes. His hair was a complete mess and spiralled out in every direction.

_'I look insane.' _he thought. '..maybe I am'

He pulled on his uniform and attempted to style his unruly looking hair before heading downstairs to start on the new jobs Carson had assigned.

When he walked into the staff dining room everyone looked at him oddly, even Alfred.

"Jimmy did you sleep? you look a bit on the tired side" Sebastian asked politely although his eyes were laughing.

Jimmy glared back in response and went straight to Carson's office to get the list of jobs. He couldn't concentrate all day. All he could think about was what Sebastian was doing or what Thomas was doing or what they were doing together. Nothing else mattered.

When dinner came Jimmy went straight to the staff dining room eagerly awaiting a meal as he hadn't eaten properly for a while. But when he got to the room he instantly put off his food, both Thomas and Sebastian were missing from the table.

_No. _

Jimmy ran out of the room and began searching the hallways for any signs of them he became more anxious with every Thomas-less hallway that he passed, and then it hit him. Thomas and Sebastian both smoked. He ran to the spot that Thomas usually took his smoking breaks, stopping outside the door that lead outside. He turned the handle but the door wouldn't open.

_'Locked. of course he bloody locked it._

Jimmy glanced around for another way of entry but had no luck. he was about to go back and take the long way around when he noticed a small hole on the corner of the door. He bent down and peered through it.

His jaw dropped at the sight. Sebastian was holding Thomas against the wall their mouths pressed together, Sebastian started moving his hand from Thomas' shoulder to Thomas' neck, wrapping his fingers around Thomas' throat and pushing him against the wall even harder.

_Oh god._

Thomas' eyes flew open in fear. The other man smiled back baring his long pointed teeth and continued to squeeze hard at Thomas' throat.

Sebastian's eyes lit up in a golden glow. He stared directly into Thomas' eyes and watched the fear slowly being replaced with emptiness.

Sebastian then focused his attention to Thomas' mouth and started circling it in the air with his fingers which seemed to elicit a white mist from Thomas' throat and the more that came out the dimmer Thomas' eyes started to appear.

"Thomas!" Jimmy yelled and banged on the door. "Get off him!" but Sebastian took no notice.

Jimmy took a few steps back and ran into the door at full speed trying to open it with brute force. He felt the door loosen and tried again only this time pushing himself off the wall behind him. There was a loud bang and the door flew open, Jimmy hit the ground hard.

Sebastian craned his neck backwards to look at Jimmy which was a move that would have broken a normal mans neck and killed him on the spot. He glared at Jimmy with full force, The gold in his hair and eyes shining like the sun.

But nothing happened.

Sebastian threw Thomas to the ground and let out a demonic and ear piercing screech before disappearing.

Jimmy was still on the ground where he had fallen, his whole body shook with fear and then he remembered.

_Thomas. _

He ran over to him and grabbed hold of his arms dragging him inside as fast as he could. He stopped inside the hall and locked the door.

"Thomas" Jimmy dropped to his knees "Thomas?" But Thomas stayed unconscious on the cold floor.

"You're not dead.. you can't be dead." Jimmy said as he shook Thomas' body but got no response. "C'mon..you can't just survive the bloody war and then die like this" Jimmy's voice broke. He buried his face in his hands

_How do I help him?_

_Can I even help him?_

"Are you alright Jimmy?" Thomas said weakly.

Jimmy dropped his hands from his face and sighed with relief when he saw that Thomas' eyes were open.

Thomas stood up slowly "Did I fall over?"

Jimmy stood up too. He took a moment to look at Thomas' eyes and watched the emptiness fade away then he did something that he never thought he was capable of. He moved forward suddenly and without thinking he wrapped his arms around Thomas and leant his head on Thomas' chest. He heard Thomas' breath hitch at the sudden contact but he didn't pull away.

Jimmy's mind went from racing to still in a matter of seconds. He was overwhelmed with a feeling of serenity, one that he had never felt before. Jimmy closed his eyes and took time to notice the feeling of Thomas' chest rising and falling. A precious reminder that he was still alive. As he came in contact Thomas all of his worries and fears disappeared, leaving nothing but peace. Thomas had the power to bring him peace even in the most dire of situations.

_Thank god._

For the first time ever he noticed Thomas' cologne. It was sweeter than Jimmy would have pictured and that smell mixed with strong tobacco created a new scent, one that was original to Thomas.

_Thomas. This is Thomas._

Jimmy's eyes flew open.

_I'm hugging Thomas._

Jimmy pulled away in sudden realisation, taking a few steps back. "Uh..I'm sorry"

"Jimmy.." Thomas looked completely shocked.

"I was just..just very glad that you're okay, you are okay aren't you?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I am..but are you?" Thomas concernedly.

Jimmy sighed "It's not me I'm worried about"

"What do you mean? everyone's fine Jimmy." Thomas responded.

"There's no need for bloody games Thomas! you're definitely not alright he tried killing you! we need to find a way to get rid of Sebastian for good" Jimmy stared at Thomas "..God I hope he doesn't come back."

Thomas looked lost for words "Jimmy you're worrying me"

"Of course your worried, I'm worried too, we've got a bloody creature that's trying to murder you working here" Jimmy said angrily.

"You're talking nonsense. Sebastian hasn't tried to kill me" said Thomas.

The rage boiled inside Jimmy as it finally dawned on him.

_He's blind to it._

"Don't let him do this" Jimmy pleaded "He's trying to turn everyone against me, don't let him do it to you too" Jimmy moved closer to Thomas "Please believe me Thomas..you've got to"

Thomas stared at Jimmy for a long moment taking notice of his appearance. "Go upstairs Jimmy...get an early night, you look like you need one"

"You bastard! can't you see that I'm trying to help you" Jimmy spat.

"Just go upstairs..please Jimmy, get some sleep." Thomas replied.

Jimmy huffed angrily and began stomping down the hallway.

_He could die if I let him go. _

Jimmy stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Thomas with a much calmer expression.

"You could come with me" Jimmy said using the most sincere tone possible.

"What?" Thomas looked even more shocked than before, Jimmy could see him gulping from down the hall.

Jimmy walked back over to Thomas "Come with me. Back to my room"

Thomas mouth gaped open to match his already widened eyes.

_Anything to make sure he's not hurt. _

Jimmy grabbed hold of Thomas' injured hand gently. "Please Thomas" he begged.

Thomas glanced to his hand and then back up to Jimmy. "I-" he was interrupted by the sound of scuffling feet at the other end of the hall and Jimmy pushed them both towards the unlit section of the hallway so they wouldn't be seen.

Thomas gasped when he felt his back gently pushed against the wall. He looked at Jimmy desperate and confused. "I don't know what you want, you said you can never-"

"Don't think about it..just come with me" Jimmy let go of Thomas' hand and gestured towards toward the hall.

"This isn't like you" Thomas said slightly frightened as he stayed leaning against the wall.

"I've changed..you trust me don't you?" Jimmy knew it was the truth. He had changed over the last few days and it was all because of Thomas.

"I do..you know I do" Thomas leant forward, following Jimmy out of the hallway and up the staircase to the opposite end of the staff quarters.

The staff quarters were completely dark when they reached it, obviously someone had forgotten to turn the hallway lights on and unfortunately the switch was on the other side of the hall.

_Shit. _

"Jimmy I can't see a thing" Thomas said uncomfortably.

"Afraid of the dark?" Jimmy joked.

But the strangled noise Thomas made confirmed it and suddenly Jimmy didn't find it as funny "Really?"

"I never used to, I've just been getting these nightmares lately and horrible things happen in them when it's pitch black"

Jimmy was reminded of his own vicious nightmares and gulped. "You're fine just hold onto me" He extended a hand behind him and felt a fumbling hand take it.

They continued down the hall to Jimmy's room.

Suddenly, Jimmy heard a floorboard creak from behind them. He stopped for a few seconds to listen for anymore movement

The creaks started getting more frequent and closer as they continued down the hall, the paranoia really getting to Jimmy now. and in reaction he gripped Thomas' hand tighter and led them towards his room faster.

"Ahh!" Thomas made a frightened noise and jumped. "I swear something grabbed at my shoulder". Jimmy gulped

_Fuck._

An ear piercing screech echoed from behind Thomas followed by a monstrous bang "Jimmy what the fuck was that?"

"We have to run! he's after you Thomas!" Jimmy yanked Thomas from behind him and they sprinted for the staircase at the other end of the hallway.

The sound of what Jimmy was sure was Sebastian's door swinging open behind them made him move even faster.

"Argh!" Thomas fell to the floor with a shout and Jimmy fell with him

"Something's got me by the leg!" Thomas yelled frantically as he was dragged backwards down the hall on his stomach

"Thomas!" Jimmy shouted as he felt around desperately for Thomas in the dark but the closer he got the further Thomas was dragged away.

"Jim-"

The sound of Thomas' head smashing into the door frame cut him off and then the door slammed behind him. Jimmy banged against the door hysterically yelling for Thomas but there was no reply only the sound of the window smashing and the demonic screech of the creature that had taken Thomas.

**Thanks for reading loves :) Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Creature at Downton **

**by: i-live-for-television **

**This chapter is dedicated to Flippyspoon for her birthday x **

**Warning: Strong Horror & Violence! (I'm serious this chapter is intense) **

**Chapter 3 **

The hallway was dead silent now. Which surprisingly was much more terrifying than the previous sounds of Thomas shouting for help mixed the unearthly screeches of the monster that took him . At least before he knew that Thomas was still alive. But the silence was something much worse. It was too uncertain.

Jimmy grappled around for the doorknob but struggled to find it in the darkness of the hallway. He heard footsteps from the staircase and in a matter of seconds the light was switched on and Alfred came running in.

"What the hell was that?!" Alfred asked anxiously. Jimmy ignored him and went straight for the door, swinging it open moments later.

The room looked like a crime scene. There were blood spatters leading from the door to what was once a glass window on the other side of the room. The shattered glass broke under Jimmy's feet as he ran to the window and peered outside. His eyes searched desperately for Thomas and the beast that stole him. Everything Jimmy feared had become an unbearable reality. Thomas was nowhere in sight, probably dead and he had no idea where to find him.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Alfred was in a panic.

Jimmy pushed past him straight to the door. He had to find Thomas. Nothing had ever seemed so important in his entire life.

"Jimmy!" Alfred ran after him.

Before he could register what he was doing Jimmy had already sprinted down the stairs and through numerous corridors. Now standing outside of Downton, without a weapon or light or anyway of finding Thomas. But he had to find him. There had to be a way.

Flashbacks of his previous nightmares flickered into his mind. He saw the forest just beyond Downton. He saw the creature and he saw Thomas who was bleeding, broken and screaming for help. Jimmy's stomach lurched as his whole body prickled and heated up with a mix of anger and fear.

Alfred latched a hand onto Jimmy's arm but let go soon after with a yelp. Jimmy turned to look at Alfred's hand. It was burnt and only newly by the looks of it.

"You bloody burnt me!" Alfred yelled and gripped onto his injured hand. Jimmy looked at Alfred apologetically. But this was not the time to worry about himself or Alfred. He turned and darted off towards the forest. Alfred no longer followed behind him.

The burn on Alfred's hand had released a somewhat locked part of Jimmy's brain, memories of his childhood came flooding back. They were seemingly happy at first; his first bike ride. His first trip to the fair. But they were followed by increasingly violent memories. His father shoving him to the ground and lashing him with his belt. His mother being slammed into the kitchen table while pregnant with what would've been his new little brother or sister. His joy and his mothers devastation when his father was conscripted into the war and then killed only a year later. The next one hit him so hard that he needed to hold stop and hold himself up on nearby a tree.

It was 1917. The summer that his mother had been struck down with the flu. She clung to her bed, writhing in pain and soaked in sweat. Jimmy knew that she was dying but he didn't want to believe it.

_"Listen to me my boy. You have a gift. A gift that can do anything. In the future You'll find a man and he'll look after you. But you must save your gift for him, because he's the only one who can save you". _And then she was gone and Jimmy was alone.

Suddenly, a rustling came from not far away and Jimmy ran towards it in hope that it was Thomas. He pushed through the trees and jumping and falling over the fallen branches that were in his way, before he ended up in an open part of the forest.

"Jimmy, nice of you to join us" Sebastian's remarked, his naked body illuminated the surrounding trees with the brightest gold imaginable. He held had an exhausted and injured Thomas by the arm like a child would hold a ragdoll.

"Thomas!" Jimmy yelled swallowing his fear at the sight of Thomas's limp body dangling from the hands of Sebastian. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but all he knew was that he had to stop him. Jimmy bit back all of his fear and sprinted towards them.

"Uh uh" Sebastian said as pulled Thomas upwards by his arm and clasped a hand around his throat. "Would you like to watch me snap his neck or would you like to stay right where you are?"

Jimmy stopped immediately. He felt something stir from deep inside him as soon as Sebastian laid a hand on Thomas.

"Good.. now stay there" Sebastian ordered. He looked to his fingers and watched the gold light move and twist around them, distorting the shape and making were inhumanly long and discoloured.

"Don't hurt him.. I'm warning you!" Jimmy shouted. The warm stirring sensation inside him was turning into a slow burn. It started in his chest and expanded rapidly throughout his whole body shooting through his limbs and climbing its way into his head.

Sebastian bared his long pointed teeth as he dragged a dagger like fingernail across Thomas cheek, drawing blood as he went. Thomas whimpered feebly, his eyes staring into space while the blood dripped onto his livery.

"Get you FUCKING hands off of him!" Jimmy yelled. His nostrils flared and his skin itched as the red hot anger seared through him. It was like nothing he had ever felt, an overbearing rage that was taking over every part of him.

Sebastian removed his nail from Thomas' skin and placed it into his mouth tasting the blood.

And that was it. Jimmy lost it. He ran towards Sebastian no longer able to stand what he was seeing.

Sebastian snarled and clasped both hands around Thomas' neck lifting him off the ground with ease. Thomas' eyes shot open and his hands grabbed frantically for his neck. "Jimmy get back!" Thomas choked between gasps for air.

Jimmy and Thomas' eyes connected as he got closer. The look on Thomas's face was unforgettable. He looked terrified but what was more evident than the fear, was the concern in his eyes. Even in his last moments before death the only thing he cared about was Jimmy.

Sebastian's smirk dissipated. He set his eyes onto Jimmy's, holding one hand to Thomas's forehead and the other to the back of Thomas's head. With a sickening crack Sebastian snapped Thomas' neck right in front of Jimmy.

_No._

Jimmy watched the life drained from Thomas's eyes while the nauseating sound of bones breaking filled the otherwise quiet forest.

"I did warn you" Sebastian dropped Thomas's body to the ground with a loud thud. "It's a shame too. Feeding from him would've a delicacy. I've never seen a man so miserable".

The sight of Thomas's lifeless body made the stirring inside Jimmy change from a burn into a searing white heat. It lit him up from the inside out. His eyes burned right through to the back of his skull until all he could see was a blue flame lighting up the space around him, he looked at Sebastian. The creature that had murdered Thomas with such ease and thrown him to the ground without a second thought.

Sebastian took a precautionary step back "What are you?" he growled. The bat-like wings sprouted from in-between his shoulder blades. His eyes and hair glowed and his mouth elongated along with his teeth just like Jimmy had seen him in his dream.

But Jimmy wasn't frightened. The only thing he could feel was anger. A burning rage that had taken over him completely. He walked towards Sebastian who screeched in pain as his body continued morphing into a beast.

Sebastian made a run at him elevating himself off the ground with a flap of his wings. Jimmy continued towards the beast. He wasn't scared only livid with a fury so intense that it was almost inhuman. Jimmy raised his hand at the beast whose face crashed into it. Its body fell to the ground and shrieked in pain at its own melting flesh underneath Jimmy's flaming hand. Jimmy's mother's last words replayed themselves over and over as the creature below him turned to ash.

_"Listen to me my boy. You have a gift. A gift that can do anything. In the future You'll find a man and he'll look after you. But you must save your gift for him, because he's the only one who can save you". _

The creature tried grabbing for Jimmy but the inferno surrounding his body protected him as more and more of Sebastian disintegrated.

_'Save your gift for him'_

_Save Thomas. _

Jimmy looked over to Thomas's body and the flames dissipated, leaving a pile of still burning ash on the ground below his hand. "Thomas.." Jimmy could feel a growing lump in his throat and sickness in his stomach that devoured him. He ran to him and dropped down to his knees next to Thomas' head.

"Hey..." He pushed the bloodstained hair away from Thomas' eyes which now bore no resemblance to the bright and intrigued glow they once possessed when ever Jimmy was around. They were clouded now. Empty and lifeless.

"Thomas?" Jimmy whimpered. "Please.." Deep down he knew Thomas couldn't reply. He knew that he was nothing but a corpse now, just like his mother who he'd also failed to protect.

"Please don't.. Jimmy's voice broke and quivered as he hunched over to get closer to Thomas. He cupped both sides of Thomas' face with his hands.

"Remember when you said you loved me?..well if you meant it you won't leave..you can't" Jimmy bowed his head onto Thomas' chest with his hands still cupping Thomas' face . The devastation took over him. It churned inside him making him sick with a pain that he'd never felt before. His head ached, His eyes itched and his stomach twisted with overwhelming guilt."Please" Jimmy sobbed. Tears were so unfamiliar to him. He swore he had never shed them before. But now they stung his eyes and run down his cheeks onto the unresponsive body of the man who had caused them. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried into Thomas' chest. He couldn't picture Downton without Thomas. He couldn't even picture a world without him.

Jimmy felt his body warm up again. It was like before but different. He opened his eyes and saw that his arms were glowing with a chaste light blue. He lifted his head up and watched the calming flame coming from his hands dance over Thomas face and neck, slowly returning the colour and mending the wounds. Jimmy sat up but kept his hands on Thomas. He could hear the bones in Thomas's body moving and clicking back into place.

He no longer looked lifeless.

Thomas's body suddenly lurched upwards and his eyes flew open. He choked and gasped for air and grabbed for Jimmy who pulled him into his arms.

"Jimmy?" Thomas said breathlessly.

"I'm here" Jimmy pulled back so he could see Thomas' face.

"Are you crying?" Thomas marvelled at the tears on Jimmy's face.

"Well thanks to you I bloody am!" Jimmy sniffed and stifled the tiniest of laughs. Thomas squinted his eyes at confusedly at him which made him laugh even more.

"Didn't Sebastian kill me?. I felt my neck snap Jimmy...I felt it and what the hell was he? I've never seen something like that before" Thomas asked frantically.

Jimmy winced and nodded "He was some kind of demon and he did kill you.. But I brought you back"

Thomas looked at him with wide eyes "..H-how?"

"..The same way I killed him" Jimmy answered and looked to his hands "I'm not sure what it was..but when I saw you die something happened. My mother told me a long time ago that I had a gift. She told me it could do anything and I had to use it to save him".

"Save who?"

Jimmy took his hand off Thomas and held it in front of them both. He concentrated hard on the moment that he saw Thomas die. Suddenly, the blue flames lit up his finger tips and started spreading over his hand, travelling down his arm in a pure blue fiery glow.

"To save you Thomas"

Thomas gasped but didn't move away "Jimmy you're glowing"

"I know" Jimmy laughed "..And I think it was you that did it"

"What'd I do?" Thomas couldn't peel his eyes from the blue flames that swirled around Jimmy's arm.

"You cared about me.. and you made me care about you" Jimmy said quietly. Thomas eyes shot back up to Jimmy's as soon as he heard that. "And I do Thomas.. I really do"

Somehow the fact that they were still on the ground and in each other's arms hadn't occurred to them. "Jimmy-" Thomas was silenced when Jimmy bent down and kissed gently him on the forehead before leaning his own forehead onto Thomas's. Jimmy ran his fingers through Thomas's hair and smiled at him. Thomas looked surprised but at the same time more at peace than Jimmy had ever seen him. He used his fingers to trace along the minor scar on Thomas' cheek where Sebastian had cut him.

"Jimmy I need you to answer me honestly. Am I dead right now?".

Jimmy scoffed "No I can assure you that you're not dead".

"Have I at least going mad then?".

"Thomas.. you haven't gone mad. Maybe the world has but you haven't" Jimmy got up slowly and held his hand out for Thomas "Come on. Downton will be in a panic when they find Sebastian's room".

Thomas nodded still unconvinced "What should we tell them?"

"Anything but the truth"

Thomas nodded again and they began walking back in close stride.

Once they had arrived at Downton, Bates walked speedily towards them "Have either of you seen Sebastian?"

"No" Jimmy glanced over to Thomas

"Yeah..no, haven't seen him either"

"Well something's happened.. you'd better take a look at this" Bates lead them both upstairs and into Sebastian's room.

The first thing Jimmy noticed was the dent in the side of the door frame that Thomas's head was smashed into. The rest of the house had no idea that all of the blood in the room belonged to Thomas. None of them knew that he'd been murdered while Jimmy watched.

"Jimmy?" Thomas watched him with concern "Are you alright?"

It was like he couldn't move. The nightmarish memories had him paralysed. Jimmy hadn't noticed that he was shaking until Thomas tapped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should take him outside?" Bates said worriedly "Not everyone can handle blood"

Jimmy stared up at Thomas. There were small healed scars where he'd received the injuries, one on his forehead and that very thin one on his cheek, but other than that, Thomas was fine. Thomas was alive. Without thinking Jimmy moved his hand to Thomas's chin and slowly turned Thomas's head as if to check his neck was still working. Thomas did exactly what Jimmy wanted without a second thought. The fact that Bates was watching them suspiciously had suddenly become irrelevant.

Jimmy's expression changed "I'm fine as long as you are Thomas"

Bates coughed loudly from the window and Jimmy dropped his hand.

"..Do you two have any idea what happened here? Bates asked.

"Maybe Sebastian went mad? he looked like the type" Jimmy snapped.

Bates narrowed his eyes "Where do you think he's gone then?"

"Does it matter? If he's gone he's bloody gone and good riddance" Jimmy turned and left the room hastily with Thomas following closely behind.

"Jimmy, you can't say things like that..It makes you sound-"

"Makes me sound what Thomas? Do you have any idea what I saw happen tonight?.What he bloody did to you? I refuse to act like I care for him."

"I know...I know what he did.. but it makes you sound guilty when you talk like that"

"Mr Barrow. A word please" Carson called as he climbed the stairs leading to the servants corridor.

Thomas nodded at Carson before turning back to Jimmy "I'll work this out okay.. try and get some sleep" he followed Carson down the stairs, leaving Jimmy alone once again.

Jimmy retired to his room shortly after seeing the Hall boys come up with buckets and cloths. He stripped off his uniform and threw on his night clothes before shakily sitting on his bed. He shouldn't have been as worried as he was. Sebastian was gone and Thomas was safe but he couldn't stop worrying about him.

Jimmy laid back on his bed. He knew there would be no sleep had by him tonight, especially if he was forced to stay in a room by himself with nothing but the memories of this evenings occurrences to comfort him. He hoped deep down that Thomas would come to him, just so he'd know that he was safe. But Jimmy knew that Thomas wouldn't. Not after the way Jimmy had reacted last time.

Jimmy heard the buckets being dragged from Sebastian's room an hour later and an hour after that he heard the rest of the servants go to bed, except for Thomas or Mr Carson.

_What could they be talking about for that long.._

The thought terrified him. What if Carson found out?. What if he's trying persuade Thomas to take me to the police or an institution.

_Fuck.._

Jimmy shot up from the bed when he heard Carson's muffled voice from the hallway. Another voice sounded a moment later, one that he'd be able to recognise anywhere. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Thomas. The two men spoke for a few minutes outside Sebastian's room and then said their goodnights before Carson retired to his room and Thomas to the bathroom before eventually retiring to his old room twenty minutes later.

Jimmy sat up for another few hours in hope that Thomas would come in to explain his conversation with Carson.. or for any other reason. He just wanted Thomas to come. But Thomas never did. Eventually he gave up on the idea of waiting and decided to go to Thomas's room instead.

Jimmy snuck out quietly. The Hall was dead silent but he still made sure to be cautious. He knocked very lightly on the Thomas's door. He heard a creak in the floorboards from inside and the sound of footsteps before the door opened seconds later.

Thomas flicked the light on "Jimmy?" he said tiredly.

"Who bloody else?" Jimmy teased."..Can I come in?"

Thomas struggled to contain the small smile that spread across his face at Jimmy's question. "Of course"

Jimmy went straight over to Thomas's bed and sat down. He noticed that the other man was in the same state of undress as himself. Thomas wore night clothes and dishevelled damp black hair that hung messily on his face."So what did you and Mr Carson speak about?"

"Everything. We had to work out a sort of cover story for the whole situation seeing as we 'both' had no idea what happened.." Thomas continued while grabbing the chair from next to his bureau.

"What're you doing?" Jimmy asked bewildered.

"What do you mean I'm getting a chair?"

Jimmy shook his head "Thomas you can't be serious. Come and sit with me it's not like I'm taking up the whole bed or anything"

Jimmy could hear Thomas audible gulp from across the room.

"Thomas, if you're worried about me yelling at you or somethin'. I won't. After all we've been through tonight, I'm pretty sure you can sit next to me on a bed without worrying about it"

Thomas's hand fiddled on the back of the chair for a moment while he mentally debated with himself before eventually deciding to sit with Jimmy.

"See..no yelling" Jimmy grinned and gave Thomas a gentle shove on the shoulder with his own. "Now are you going to tell me what you spoke about or do I have to ask Mr Carson?"

Thomas laughed "Well as I was saying; Seeing as we 'both had _no _idea what happened..we had to think of something to tell everyone..and it had something believable, which was difficult considering all of the blood and the smashed window. So after a long and terribly boring discussion we finally decided to explain that he'd had some kind of mental breakdown and needed to be institutionalised. It won't go over so well with his Lordship though.. Carson's beating himself up over hiring him in the first place. And of course he knows nothing about you or me. As far as he's concerned, Sebastian's gone and you're just as normal as the rest of us."

Jimmy turned to face Thomas. "She was right.."

"Who was?"

"My Mum. She said I'd find a man that'll look after me". Jimmy smiled affectionately at Thomas. "Isn't it funny though? After everything that happened, we're perfectly fine and Carson's the one that's getting into trouble with his Lordship"

Thomas tried to bite back his amusement but failed miserably and burst out into laughter, taking Jimmy with him into a fit of laughter that had not been shared between them since Alfred's unfortunate teacup incident.

Suddenly, the sound of a floorboard creaking came from the hallway and Jimmy slapped a hand over both his and Thomas's mouths. Jimmy could feel Thomas's warm unsteady breath on his hand as they waited and listened in silence for another creak to come from the hallway. Jimmy slowly lowered his hand after a minute of hearing no other sounds.

"Carson won't be the only one in trouble if we wake everyone up this late at night" Jimmy chuckled at the door. But Thomas stayed silent.

Jimmy turned back to Thomas who was staring down at his leg. Jimmy hadn't realised how close he'd moved towards him or the fact that he'd left his hand on Thomas's upper thigh when he'd dropped it from Thomas's mouth.

Jimmy held Thomas's gaze for a long moment without moving his hand. A new feeling started building in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't remember ever feeling it.. not this strongly at least. Although he knew exactly what it was. The feeling he was suppose to feel with Alice when she touched him or kissed him. This is what it was like. And it was strong. Jimmy couldn't help but glance down to Thomas's lips. He had such a lovely mouth. Much lovelier than Alice's.

Thomas jerked his head away and all but jumped off the bed_ "_Um..I-I think I'll go to sleep now if you wouldn't mind leaving Jimmy" He looked at the floor as he spoke.

"Or I could stay?" Jimmy answered in all honestly. It was true. He really didn't want to go.

Thomas looked at him with a pained expression "Why?"

"..Because I want to"

"No you don't! ..Sebastian must've done something to you because you'd never want to stay around me a minute longer than necessary before and now you're.." Thomas gestured towards Jimmy on his bed. "I don't understand what you're doing..I can't understand any of this"

"And you think I understand any of this?. I don't even know what I am Thomas!." Jimmy almost shouted.

They were silent for what felt like an eternity until Jimmy decided to break it "Look..I may not be sure of much tonight.. but all I know is that I want to make sure you're safe and not being dragged out of a window or murdered by a fucking demon"

"...Again" He added a moment later.

Thomas looked up with the smallest of smiles on his face "Spose that'd put a bit of a damper on your gallant efforts tonight wouldn't it?"

Jimmy chuckled "You could say that"

Thomas nodded and sat back down next to Jimmy. "Alright then..stay if you really want to"

Jimmy grinned "Can I sleep in here too?"

Thomas expression turned serious "Why would you want to do that?" The intention of Thomas's question was obvious. Jimmy could see exactly what he thought Jimmy was implying.

"Oh nothing like that! I-I just.. This is so hard for me to explain Thomas! I've never felt like this before. I just _need _to be here..I need to be close to you so that no one can hurt you. Do you understand?"

"No I bloody don't. But to be honest I don't really care"

"Good" Jimmy chuckled again. "I'll be back in a moment alright. Get comfortable".

Thomas smiled unable to hide his contentment "See you in a moment then"

Jimmy flicked the light off and ducked out of the room. He went straight to the bathroom where he took the quickest bath possible, brushed his teeth and tried to make his hair look presentable although he wasn't quite sure why.

_Wait, why do I even care what my bloody hair looks like. It'll be dark in his room anyway. _

Jimmy's eyes widened at his thoughts.

_Damnit Thomas. What're you bloody doing to me. _

Once he was cleaned up, Jimmy went back to Thomas's room. He opened the door and snuck in, this time without knocking.

In the moonlight Jimmy could see that most of Thomas was underneath the blankets and he was facing the other side of the room. But when Jimmy got closer he turned back to look at him nervously. All Jimmy wanted to do was hug him and tell him that it was okay. After all he was the one that wanted this. Jimmy walked over to the other side of the small bed and got in.

Their faces were barely a few inches apart now. Jimmy could feel how tense Thomas was as their bodies touched. Anyone else it would've been uncomfortable but Jimmy found it extraordinarily comforting to have someone this close to him. His eyes flickered over anxious Thomas's face.

That's when it hit him.

Thomas wasn't strange looking and he definitely wasn't disgusting like Alfred had called him.

His porcelain skin contrasted perfectly with his jet black hair and his icy blue added something incredible to the beautiful mix that was Thomas Barrow. He'd never found someone so striking before this particular moment. How could he have refused someone like this. How could he have hurt him like he did.

"I'm sorry Thomas"

"What for?"

"For everything I did to you last year" Jimmy ran his hand through Thomas's soft clean hair.

_How different it feels without all of that bloody pomade._

_"_Don't worry, I deserved it"

"You didn't. You really bloody didn't." Jimmy stroked along Thomas's jaw. "All you did was care for me and ..I really hurt you"

Jimmy leaned into Thomas's chest. "I never want to hurt you again Thomas"

"Then don't" Thomas wanted desperately to touch Jimmy. But fear held him back, just as it had been doing for the last year.

Jimmy slid his hands down Thomas's face, over his neck and down his arms before finally settling around his waist as he nuzzled into Thomas's chest, breathing him in.

"Try getting taken from me now" Jimmy whispered as his hands ran up Thomas's back.

Thomas chuckled breathlessly, eventually deciding to rest his chin on the top of Jimmy's head.

Their breathing shallowed as they slowly drifted off. Jimmy found it incredibly easy to fall asleep while in the company of Thomas. Everything was going to be easier with Thomas now. and finally Jimmy _knew why_.

_Does he know though?_

_He must?_

_Mustn't he?_

Jimmy lifted his head from Thomas's chest so that he could face him again.

"Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?"

**A/N: Thank you so very much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! :) Just so you know I'll probably write another one to finish this story off, especially if you guys leave reviews for me :D :D **


End file.
